parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Cool Snowman's Life
A Cool Snowman's Life is Wade,Olaf&Rarity2015 movie spoof of "A Bug's Life". It appeared on January 10, 2015. Cast: *Flik - Olaf (Frozen) *Princess Atta - Rarity (MLP) *Dot - Alissa (Wade) *The Queen - Anna (Frozen) *Aphie - Sven (Frozen) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Zeke (Wade) and Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Mr. Soil - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Dr. Flora - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Thorny - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Cornelius - Rabbit (Pooh) *Hopper - El Macho(Despicable Me 2) *Molt - Nigel (Rio) *Thumper - Hans(Frozen) *Axel and Loco - Armando and Tipa (Rio) *P.T. Flea - Dr. McCarthy (Dolphin Tale) *Francis - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Slim - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Heimlich - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Dim - Eduardo (Rio 2) *Gypsy - Janet the Lioness (Zookeeper) *Manny - Joe the Lion (Zookeeper) *Rosie - Mimi (Rio 2) *Tuck and Roll - Boog and Elliot (Open Season) *Fly Brothers - Mr. Burns and Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Thud - Rufus (Dolphin Tale) *The Bird - Marshmallow (Frozen) *Baby Birds - Olaf's little snowmen(Frozen Fever) *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Ant that gets tired - Dug (Up) *Grasshoppers - Wildebeests (The Lion King), and The Black Jaguars(The Emperor's New Groove) *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Shaw (Open Season) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Gaston and LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Kids (The Emperor's New Groove) *Flies at Circus - Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck (Disney) *Baby Maggots - Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) and Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Harry and Bug Friend - Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Snail - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Barry the Elephant (Zookeeper) *Mime Bug - Bernie the Gorilla (Zookeeper) *Cockroach Waitress - Jennifer (Ice Age) *Cricket Waitress - Rachael (Ice Age) *Slick - Scrat (Ice Age) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Ethan (Ice Age: Continental Drift) Chapters: #A Cool Snowman's Life part 1 - Introduction/Olaf's Invention #A Cool Snowman's Life part 2 - El Macho Horn #A Cool Snowman's Life part 3 - El Macho Arrival #A Cool Snowman's Life part 4 - Olaf's Hearings #A Cool Snowman's Life part 5 - Olaf Leaves the Island #A Cool Snowman's Life part 6 - Dr. McCarthy's Circus Show/The City #A Cool Snowman's Life part 7 - Bug Bar/Flying Home #A Cool Snowman's Life part 8 - Official Welcome/The Warriors Attacking Wildebeests and The Black Jaguars Act #A Cool Snowman's Life part 9 - Marshmallow Attacks #A Cool Snowman's Life part 10 - Homer Simpson the Hero/Rarity's Apology #A Cool Snowman's Life part 11 - Building Marshmallow #A Cool Snowman's Life part 11 - El Macho's Hideout #A Cool Snowman's Life part 12 - Celebration Party #A Cool Snowman's Life part 13 - Dr. McCarthy Arrives #A Cool Snowman's Life part 14 - El Macho Takes Over Snowman Island #A Cool Snowman's Life part 15 - Alissa Goes for Help/Showtime #A Cool Snowman's Life part 16 - Marshmallow Flies #A Cool Snowman's Life part 17 - The Battle/El Macho's Death #A Cool Snowman's Life part 18 - Springtime/Outtakes ("The Time of Your Life") #A Cool Snowman's Life part 19 - End Credits/Can You Feel The Love Tonight? (Elliott Yamin Version) Movie Used: *A Bug's Life (1998) Clips Used: *Frozen (2013) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) *Wade (1939-2014) *Wade: The Movie (2014) *Despicable Me 2(2013) *Peter Pan (1953) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christophor Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Dolphin Tale (2011) *Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) *The Simpsons (1989) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Zookeeper (2011) *Open Season (2006) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) *Up (2009) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *Mickey, Donald and Goofy in: The Three Musketeers (2004) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Toy Story (1995) *Tangled (2010) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *The Aristocats (1970) *Dinosaur (2000) *Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008) *Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012) *Jumanji (1995) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) Songs Used: *The Time of Your Life - Randy Newman *Can You Feel the Love Tonight (from The Lion King) - Elliott Yamin Category:Wade,Olaf&Rarity2015 Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs